10 Cosas que odio de tí
by Karol93
Summary: Momentos entre Harry y Ginny de los libros sexto y séptimo.
1. Orgullo

**10 COSAS QUE ODIO DE TI**

_1.- ORGULLO_

Ese año el verano no era especialmente caluroso como el pasado, y los Weasley y Harry aprovechaban el menor rayo de sol para salir al jardín a jugar un partido de Quidditch. Algunos fines de semana se es unían Fred y George, pero la mayoría de los días jugaban Harry y Ron con Ginny y Hermione. Esta última se negaba rotundamente al principio, pero tras una pequeña charla con los demás acababa accediendo de alguna manera.

Siempre alegaba que era muy mala en los deportes, cosa que se veía claramente, pero al menos intentaba mantenerse en la escoba y lanzar la quaffle. Esa tarde, tras la comida, se dirigieron al armario de las escobas para recogerlas y se prepararon para jugar.

- ¡Poneos en vuestras posiciones!- gritó Harry sacando las pelotas del baúl.

- Parece que te va saliendo ese espíritu de capitán- le dijo Ginny.

- Tengo que ir practicando- contestó Harry- Para que no se me echen encima los jugadores, creo que no soy como Oliver o Angelina. Ellos tenían más ímpetu.

- No te preocupes, seguro que lo vas a hacer muy bien.

Ginny le sonrió y se alejó para colocarse. Harry la siguió con la mirada hasta que Ron lo distrajo.

- ¡Harry! ¿Empezamos o qué?- Ron ya estaba montado en su escoba y miraba de reojo a Hermione, quien parecía tener algunas dificultades para mantenerse en el aire.

- Si, ¡vamos!- Harry se montó en su Saeta de Fuego y ascendió rápidamente.

El primer tanto fue para el equipo de Harry. Eso fue pura casualidad, ya que Hermione tenía primero la quaffle y avanzando hacia Ron casi se resbala, lo que hizo que soltara la pelota y se colara por el aro en un descuido de Ron.

Al principio Ron quiso anular en tanto pero al final su petición quedó anulada. Hermione y Harry estaba muy contentos, pero Ginny y Ron no se lo iban a poner nada fácil. Ron paró los tres lanzamientos de Hermione, pero Ginny hizo unos cuantos bloqueos a Hermione y marcó cinco goles.

Al final del partido, los Weasley consiguieron ganar por 20 puntos. Ron acompañó a Hermione a la casa, por que esta estaba agotada y le dolían casi todos los músculos.

- Sabes que habéis ganado por que Hermione es malísima jugando- afirmó Harry mientras recogía las escobas.

- No pongas excusas, Harry- dijo Ginny, que le acompañaba llevando las pelotas- los Weasley no tenemos la culpa de que seamos los mejores en Quidditch.

- ¡Eres demasiado orgullosa! ¿Lo sabías? Pero tal vez tengas razón, tus hermanos son buenos en Quidditch.

-¡Ah! Pues muchas gracias por el cumplido, quizás tenga que pedirle a Percy que de algunas clases para jugar.

- Eso es una buen idea, pero no creo que quiera venir- Harry cerró la puerta del armario de las escobas y siguió a Ginny hacia la casa. Estaba atardeciendo, y el sol se escondía por las colinas.

- Entonces, ¿tendré que buscarme un profesor? Podría ser Bill, pero esta muy ocupado haciendo carantoñas con Flegggg.

- Sí, no creo que Bill tenga el Quidditch en la cabeza en estos momentos.

- Charlie está en Rumania- continuó Ginny- Es posible que los gemelos quisieran ayudarme, pero están demasiado ocupados con la tienda. Y Ron…bueno, él aún no tiene suficiente nivel para darme clases.

- ¿Y qué te parece si te doy yo las clases? Puedes aprender del buscador más joven en muchos años, de un gran jugador de Quidditch de la casa Gryffindor y del recientemente Elegido.

Habían llegado a la puerta trasera de la Madriguera, Ginny puso la mano en el pomo de la puerta y se dispuso a abrir, no sin antes decirle a Harry, con una sonrisa:

- Ahora ¿quién es el orgulloso?


	2. Celos

_2.- CELOS_

Ginny se alejaba de Harry, arrastrando su baúl por el pasillo del tren, buscando el vagón donde la esperaba Dean. Harry le había preguntado si quería ir a un compartimiento con él; y ella se había negado. Ahora se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. Con Dean podía estar todo el curso, pero no con Harry. ¿Y si daba media vuelta y volvía con él? No, no iba a hacerle eso a Dean.

Ginny entró al compartimiento donde la esperaba Dean, el cual charlaba alegremente con Seamus.

- Hola- saludó Ginny dejando su baúl en la rendija de arriba.

- Ey Ginny- dijo Seamos- ¿Qué tal?

- Bien, gracias- respondió ella.

Dean se levantó y abrazó a Ginny. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a abrazarlo, siempre habia sido su amigo. Así que lo rodeó con los brazos timidamente.

- No os tenéis que cortar por mí- rió Seamos- Si queréis me voy a dar un paseo, y os dejo solos.

- No, no te preocupes- dijo Ginny sentandose al lado de Dean. Este le cogió timidamente la mano y le sonrió. No sabía porqué pero se sentía muy incómoda. Seamus le preguntó por sus vacaciones y ella le contó a grandes rasgos su verano procurando no pensar en Harry.

Por su parte, Harry se encontraba en su vagón con Neville y Luna. Intentaba imaginarse cómo sería el momento si Ginny estuviera con ellos, como a fin de curso cuando volvieron en el tren todos juntos.

- Voy a salir un momento, Dean- se disculpó Ginny abriendo la puerta y saliendo del compartimiento.

Unos compartimientos más allá del suyo había un grupo de niñas hablando en voz baja muy juntas. Se reían tontamente y señalaban la puerta que tenían enfrente. Una chica de pelo moreno ala que Ginny reconoció como Romilda Vane entró al compartimiento. Ginny permaneció quieta durante el momento en el que la chica hablaba con los ocupantes. Unos instantes después salió un poco contrariada y ella y sus amigas se alejaron.

Se acercó al compartimiento y pudo ver a Harry, Neville y Luna. Dudó mucho en que esas chicas habían querido hablar con Neville o con Luna. La furia de Ginny empezaba a aumentar, quería gritar y saltar del tren en marcha, pero eso era una locura. Supuso que estaba un poco enfadada de que Harry se hubiera convertido en el centro de atención sólo por ser El Elegido o cosas por el estilo. Para ella sólo era su amigo Harry, un chico normal, como Dean. Bueno… quizás no fuera como Dean.

Ginny se alejó y se topó con Zacharias Smith.

- Hola, Ginny.

- Hola- saludó de mala gana. No le caía nada bien ese chico. Intentó irse de allí, pero Zacharias la agarró por el brazo obligándola a quedarse.

- Oye, espera… ¿Quiero preguntarte algo?

- No tengo tiempo para tus estupideces, Smith- respondió ella aprontándose de él tirando fuertemente de su brazo.

- Solo quiero hablar de lo que pasó en el Ministerio. Tú estabas allí. Cuéntame algo- insistía Smith evitando que Ginny pudiera irse colocándose delante de ella repetidas veces- ¿Es verdad que Harry es El Elegido?

- No voy a hablar de eso. Así que déjame- decía Ginny enfurecida- No pienso hablarte de Harry ni de nada. ¿Vale?

Smith se quedó callado, pero no tenía intención de dejarla. En un compartimiento lejano, Harry salió de él y vio a Ginny y a ese tipo de Hufflepuff, que no le había caído muy bien durante el curso pasado. No debería haber ido al ED. Smith se acercaba demasiado a Ginny y la cogía del brazo. Harry sintió una necesidad de ir allí y decirle un par de cosas a ese imbécil. Se estaba enfadando y sentía mucha rabia. ¿Por qué no esta ella con Dean? Quizás se hubiesen peleado. Ese pensamiento alegró a Harry durante unos segundos, pero pronto se desvaneció. Eso sería una estupidez, acababan de empezar a salir. Entonces Harry volvió a enfurecerse y entró de nuevo al compartimiento.

- No- dijo Smith muy rotundamente- Dime sólo cómo os fue en el Ministerio. Leí en el Profeta que hubo una gran pelea entre Dumbledore y Quien-tú-sabes. ¿Es verdad?

Ginny sacó su varita y lanzo a Smith el hechizo mocomurciélago. De repente, unos asquerosos mocos voladores rodeaban a Zacharias. Este se fue corriendo y gritando.

Ginny sonrió satisfecha, y una puerta detrás de ella se abrió lentamente. Ginny se giró y un hombre mayor barrigudo y con un gran bigote salió del compartimiento. Ginny ya estaba preparada para la bronca, pero en lugar de eso el hombre sonrió.


	3. Rabia

_3.- RABIA_

Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde que empezó curso y era a mediados de Octubre cuando se había programado la primera excursión a Hogsmeade. Estaba claro que Harry iría con Ron y Hermione. Siempre había sido así, exceptuando aquel día en el que fue con Cho. Día que no quería recordar, porque no había sido excepcionalmente bueno. Horrible, esa era la palabra perfecta para definirlo. Al menos cuando iba con sus amigos, no esperaba que nadie se pusiera a llorar descontroladamente. Quizás solo tendría que aguantar las peleas de Ron y Hermione. Pero ya estaba más que acostumbrado.

Esa mañana, en el desayuno, cuando Ginny le entregó el rollo de pergamino y Harry le ofreció ir con ellos, ella se excuso porque había quedado con Dean. Entonces, Harry sintió una aguda punzada en el estómago, que no se debía a haber desayunado bastante ni nada por el estilo. Se quedó mirándola mientras se alejaba entre las alargadas mesas de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw. Sabía que ella prefería mil veces estar con Dean antes que con él, pero estaba acostumbrado a estar con ella últimamente. Sobre todo durante el verano. Pero lo que no sabía era que Ginny había sentido justamente la misma sensación que él.

Dean y Ginny iban cogidos de la mano y caminaban por las nevadas calles de Hogsmeade. Hacía un viento gélido. A pesar de que Ginny se había ocupado de abrigarse bien con bufanda y guantes, regalo de su madre de la pasada Navidad; aún sentía el viento contra su cara.

- ¿Tienes frío?- preguntó Dean, al ver como las mejillas de Ginny se tornaban de un color rojo.

- Si bastante- dijo Ginny- Aunque es demasiado raro que haga tanto frío en otoño- ironizó.

Entonces, Dean se quitó su bufanda y se la enrolló a Ginny por encima de la que ya tenía puesta cubriéndole casi toda la cara, excepto los ojos.

- ¿Estás mejor?

- Sí, gracias- agradeció Ginny. Dean sonrió y se acercó a ella. Con una mano le bajó la bufanda y le dio un suave beso.

Mientras Ron y Hermiones miraban los escaparates de las distintas tiendas, Harry intentaba resguardarse del frío cubriéndose la nariz con la bufanda. Sin interesarle apenas los objetos de Dervish y Banges, miraba a su alrededor observando a los estudiantes vagando de un lado a otro y a los pueblerinos yendo de tienda en tienda.

- Creo que voy a traer mi telescopio a reparar. Se me rompió el pasado miércoles en clase- dijo Hermione.

- Entonces tendrás que esperar al próximo fin de semana que vengamos- afirmó Ron- Te puedo prestar el mío mientras.

- Muy considerado Ron, pero ya lo comparto con Cormac- dijo Hermione sin importancia.

- ¿Con McLaggen? Es un cretino, ¿cómo puedes soportarlo?

Pero Harry se quedó sin saber como era capaz de aguantar a Hermione a ese imbécil, aunque Harry estaba seguro de que eso solo lo había dicho para hacer rabiar a Ron, ya que Hermione le había pedido a Harry su telescopio unos días antes. Reparó en unos adolescentes abrazados que poco después comenzaron a caminar. El chico rodeaba a la chica por los brazos y ella por la cintura. Harry comprendió que eras Dean y Ginny, y esa sensación que tuvo por la mañana, le volvió a atacar.

Pagaron los cafés y salieron del agradable y acogedor salón de té de Madame Pudipié hacia las congeladas calles de Hogsmeade. Luna iba corriendo hacia Ginny y Dean un tanto alarmada.

- Oíd chicos ¿os habéis enterado de lo que le ha ocurrido a Katie?

- No, ¿qué ha pasado?- preguntó Ginny preocupándose.

- Parece ser que ha sufrido una especie de ataque, pero no sé muy bien de que se trata. La han llevado a Hogwarts.

- Tenemos que ir inmediatamente.

- ¿Por qué? Vamos es nuestro primer día en Hogsmeade- se irritó Dean- Además… no habrá pasado nada, solo será un susto. Se pondrá bien.

- Eres muy bueno dando consejos, pero yo, al contrario que tú, si estoy muy preocupada por ella- se enfadó Ginny- Es mi compañera. Y también es la tuya, pero parece que te importa muy poco.

- Si me importa, pero preferiría quedarme aquí contigo.

- Pues me temo que eso no podrá ser, porque yo me voy. Vamos- y acompañó a Luna rumbó a Hogwarts. Por segunda vez en el día sintió la misma sensación, mucha rabia. Rabia de que el idiota de su novio no se preocupara por nadie. Rabia de que la tratara como una niña de 5 años incapaz de hacer nada sola. Ningún sentimiento más, excepto rabia.


	4. Esperanza

4.- ESPERANZA

Harry permaneció despierto varios minutos con varios pensamientos rondando en su cabeza. Malfoy, Snape, Dumbledore, Voldemort y el desconocido Príncipe Mestizo. No podía dormir, aunque lo intentara. Los ronquidos de Ron inundaban la habitación. Harry se preguntaba si nadie más de los que había en la casa podría oír los ronquidos, porque era difícil no escucharlos. Harry se sentó en la cama y miró a la ventana. La nieve caía copiosamente y se acumulaba en el alfeizar de la ventana cubriendo prácticamente todo. Se levantó de la cama y salió cuidadosamente de la habitación. Antes de poner un pie en las escaleras, escuchó ruidos abajo. Mortífagos. Fue lo primero que le vino a la cabeza. Pero después reflexionó, con la gran protección mágica que tenía la Madriguera, resultaba imposible que llegaran mortífagos sin que nadie lo supiera.

Bajo lentamente las escaleras con la varita en la mano. Se paró al final de la escalera y se asomó a la cocina. Estaba un poco a oscuras, excepto por una vela que había encima de la mesa iluminando pobremente el ambiente. Una figura delgada estaba frente a la mesa sentada con un pequeño vaso de leche entre las manos. La luz de la vela dejaba destellos pelirrojos en el cabello de la persona que había allí.

- ¿Ginny?- dijo Harry con inseguridad, a lo que la chica se giró respondiendo a su llamada.

- Hola Harry. ¿Acaso no puedes dormir? – Harry asintió mientras se acercaba a la mesa y se sentaba junto a Ginny - Entonces me temo que tenemos el mismo problema.

Harry sonrió y se fijó en que ella tenía en la muñeca una bonita pulsera de oro.

- Regalo de Dean, ¿verdad?- dijo señalándole la muñeca.

- Sí- afirmó Ginny enseñándosela - ¿te gusta?

- Mucho- dijo Harry con un poco de envidia. Ojalá se la hubiera regalado él- Es mejor que la de Ron. Eso seguro. La tuya no tiene las palabras "Amor Mío".

- Pues menos mal, porque es horrible.

Pasaron un rato hablando y despotricando contra la actitud de Ron y de Lavender. Esto le hizo acordarse de porque Ron empezó a interesarse por Lavender. Fue cuando Ginny y Ron se pelearon y ella le echó en cara la poca experiencia que tenía con las chicas. A pesar de ello, Harry creía que también lo hacía para darle celos a Hermione, ya que ella le daba celos con McLaggen. Entonces la imagen que había tratado de borrar durante mucho tiempo volvió a su mente. Dean abrazaba a Ginny y la besaba con pasión, pero lo que más le dolía a Harry era que ella también lo hacía.

Harry la miraba fijamente mientras hablaban. Sus ojos marrones brillaban a la luz de la luna y le correspondía en sonrisas, pero un solo sentimiento inundaba a Harry. Y esa era la esperanza de saber que algún día ella se diera cuenta de lo mucho que la quería. Sin embargo, muchos eran los inconvenientes para que eso ocurriera, Dean y Ron eran algunos de ellos, por no mencionar la multitud de hermanos Weasley que se le echarían encima si se enterasen.

Se despidió de Harry cuando llegaron a la puerta de su habitación. Él siguió hacia arriba. Puso la mano en el pomo de la puerta, pero antes de abrir dirigió la mirada hacia arriba y pudo ver a Harry perdiéndose en la oscuridad de las escaleras. Entró a su habitación con la intención de hacer el máximo ruido posible. Fleur dormía plácidamente en la cama que solía usar Hermione cuando venía a casa. Cerró fuertemente la puerta y Fleur despertó de repente. En la oscuridad, Ginny se metió rápidamente en la cama sin que Fleur la pudiera ver.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?- dijo Fleur levantándose de la cama y mirando a su alrededor. Ginny estaba durmiendo en su cama, aunque Fleur no estaba tan segura.

Ginny se reía por lo bajo metida entre las sábanas. Una vez que Fleur se habia vuelto a dormir. Ginny se quedó pensando en el rato tan agradable que había pasado con Harry. En esos momentos se encontraba dividida, Harry o Dean. Últimamente, empezaba a revivir el profundo sentimiento que tiempo atrás había intentado enterrar. Y eso no le gustaba en absoluto, porque tantos esfuerzos para olvidarse de él habían sido en vano. Por otro lado, Dean era su novio y no podía dejarlo así como así, sin motivos. La verdad era que en estas últimas semanas no habían estado muy bien las cosas entre ellos, las discusiones y las peleas eran cada vez más frecuentes.

Cuando era pequeña nunca había perdido la esperanza de que ese chico de ojos verdes se fijara en ella. Pero a medida que iba creciendo, se dio cuanta de que Harry no iba a estar con ella, era algo inalcanzable. Sin embargo, ahora Harry se comportaba diferente. Regresaba con ella de los entrenamientos, la abordaba en los pasillos y las comidas para hablar, aunque fueran tonterías o cosas sin sentido; se sentaba a su lado en la sala común y más cosas. ¿Por qué ahora que ella había decidido mirar hacia delante y olvidarlo para siempre?


	5. Felicidad

5.- FELICIDAD

Harry guió a Ginny hacia la puerta del retrato de la Señora Gorda y salieron cogidos de la mano, dejando a todos los que estaban dentro de la sala común de Gryffindor estupefactos. Harry no olvidaría nunca la cara de Dean. Pero tampoco, la cara de Hermione. Y sobre todo la de Ron. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Harry al imaginarse cómo se pondría Ron cuando él llegara al dormitorio y decirle porque había besado a su hermana delante de toda la casa de Gryffindor. Aunque en esos momentos, no le importaba nada de lo que toda esa gente dijera de él. Lo más importante para él ahora era ella.

La puerta se cerró tras ellos, y Harry se giró y la cogió por la cintura atrayéndola hacia él. Ella deslizó suavemente los brazos alrededor de su cuello sonriendo. Harry pensó que había llegado la hora de decírselo.

- Ginny…- empezó intentando buscar las palabras correctas, pero la emoción que lo embargaba le impedía hacerlo bien-…yo…no se cómo empezar.

Harry la miró y pudo observar, por su sonrisa, que ella no estaba muy dispuesta a hablar. Quería una explicación. Esperaba oír aquellas palabras que siempre había querido oír de Harry.

- Creo que en momentos como estos, hablar no es mi fuerte- confesó Harry.

-Bueno… entonces puedes hacer otras cosas.

A Harry le costó un poco entender la indirecta, pero al cabo de unos segundos sonrió acercándose a Ginny y la besó. Se separó de ella unos centímetros para observarla.

- A partir de ahora me voy a tener que explicarme de esta manera. Se me da mejor.

- Pues por mí, - dijo Ginny- encantada.

Acortaron la distancia entre ellos y volvieron a besarse. Esta vez con más intensidad y pasión. La mano de Harry se movió desde la cintura hacia arriba y acarició la cara de Ginny. Por su parte, ella perdió sus dedos en el cabello de Harry. En esos instantes, Harry no podía pensar, su cuerpo y mente estaban paralizados. Lo único que hacía era besarla. Besarla como había querido desde hacía mucho tiempo. Todos esos sueños que irrumpían por las noches en Harry, sueños que no sabía nadie más que él, se estaban haciendo realidad.

Unos pasos lejanos los hicieron separarse. Al doblar la esquina, la profesora McGonagall se hizo visible para ellos. Se aproximó rápidamente decidida como siempre.

- Buenas tardes, muchachos- saludó la profesora- He venido a felicitar al equipo de Gryffindor por haber ganado la copa. Enhorabuena capitán, me alegro de que haya llevado a su equipo a la gloria.

- Muchas gracias profesora- respondió Harry- La verdad es que me ha gustado muchísimo ser capitán, a veces difícil, pero lo he llevado bien.

- Y a usted, señorita Weasley- continuó la profesora- le debo felicitar por su gran actuación en el partido. Me sorprende ver que ha heredado el talento de su hermano Charlie.

- Gracias, profesora.

- Bueno, debo continuar con mis felicitaciones a los demás miembros del equipo. Hasta luego.

Se despidieron de la profesora McGonagall, quien entró a la sala común en donde aún se escuchaban los gritos de los estudiantes por la reciente victoria. Harry se volvió hacia Ginny:

- ¿Te apetece ir a dar un paseo por el lago? Para hablar de tú actuación tan increíble del partido y otras cosas… sin nos da tiempo claro.

Harry le cogió de la mano y se dispuso a caminar por el pasillo, pero sintió resistencia en su mano.

- Harry, no pienso ir contigo.

Harry la miró desconcertado.

- Pero… ¿por qué? ¿Es por algo que he dicho o hecho?

- No, es por algo que no has dicho. Y que lo estoy esperando.

- Vale- dijo Harry comprendiéndolo todo y muy aliviado- Lo intentaré pero no te prometo nada.

- Pues no me moveré de aquí hasta que lo hagas.

- Está bien- Harry tomó aire y la miró a los ojos- Yo… he querido estar contigo desde hace mucho tiempo, y nunca tuve la valentía de decírtelo. Quizás me haya enfrentado a multitud de peligros, incluso antes de darme cuenta de la magnitud de ellos. Me considerarán un héroe por eso. Cuando te veía con Dean me sentía fatal. Desde que cortaste con él, he tenido la tentación de decírtelo. Pero en cuestión de chicas, soy el más patoso y torpe que existe en el mundo- Harry hizo una pequeña pausa para observarla y Ginny lo miraba fijamente – Ahora, que te tengo aquí tengo que decirte que… te quiero… y te quiero mucho.


	6. Miedo

6.- MIEDO

Ginny se despidió de sus hermanos y de su padre. Muy a su pesar también tuvo que hacerlo de Fleur. Ellos iban a partir con la Orden para ir en busca de Harry. Una misión muy peligrosa y arriesgada, pero sabían que debían hacerlo. La señora Weasley había estado todo ese día dando vueltas por la casa, muy nerviosa y lamentándose a cada instante, pero en ningún momento había dicho que abandonaran la misión. Ella quería que Harry estuviera a salvo y sabía que para ello, sus hijos y su marido debían partir.

Pero lo que si había hecho durante los últimos días fue aprovechar cada instante para interrogar a Ron y a Hermione sobre su viaje con Harry, a lo cual ninguno había confesado nada. Desde que volvieron de las vacaciones el miedo se había apoderado de ellos, de todos. El único rayo de luz que esclarecía la oscuridad inminente era la boda de Billy Fleur. Cada día lo dedicaban en cuerpo y alma en limpiar la casa y hacerla más acogedora, la señora Weasley mantenía a Ron, Hermione y Ginny muy ocupados. Mandaba a Ron a limpiar en el piso de abajo mientras que Hermione y Ginny se encargaban de las habitaciones, así no podían hablar de su viaje ni hacer planes respecto a ello.

Mientras los miembros de la Orden se reunían en el patio de La Madriguera para partir, Ginny pensó en Harry. Hacía semanas que no lo veía, aunque con suerte esta noche lo vería. Una terrible punzada de dolor inundó su corazón. En sus ojos se formaron dos gruesas lágrimas, pero antes de que estas resbalaran por sus mejillas, se frotó los ojos con las manos. Por nada del mundo iba a llorar, no en momentos como esos, no durante una guerra, no por él. Porque la vida continuaba, porque había aprendido a esconder sus sentimientos por él, con muchos esfuerzos, pero lo había logrado. Le sorprendía como aún tenía lágrimas en el cuerpo, porque creía que las había agotado todas durante la primera semana.

Fred se aproximaba a ella caminando despacio. Al llegar junto a ella, la abrazó fuertemente:

- No te preocupes por nosotros- le susurró al oído aún abrazándola- Estaremos bien.

Fred se separó de ella, pero aún la agarraba por los brazos. Le sonrió, cosa que era muy normal en los gemelos. Siempre que ella había estado mal por cualquier cosa, ellos siempre habían tenido una sonrisa para ella.

- Además- continuó Fred- ¿Crees que alguien va a poder con nosotros? George y yo somos invencibles. Si acaso deberías preocuparte por Ron.

- Lo tendré en cuenta – dijo Ginny sonriéndole. Moody llamó a Fred. Todos estaban preparado para irse. El señor Weasley, Bill, Fleur, Moody, Hagrid, Lupin, Tonks, Mundungus, Ron, Hermione, George y Fred.

- Volveremos. Sin brazo o sin pierna, pero volveremos- concluyó Fred volviendo a abrazarla.

Los vio salir volando y perderse en la oscuridad de la noche. Miró hacia atrás y vio a su madre mirando al cielo implorando que todo saliera bien. Entonces a ella no le quedaba más que entrar en la casa y esperar.

Un estruendo en el jardín la hizo levantarse del sofá y corrió a mirara por la ventana. Su madre ya estaba saliendo de la casa y ella se apresuró a seguirla. El corazón le latía a mil por hora cuando intentó divisar algo entre los arbustos. Hagrid. Era inconfundible. Pero no iba solo. Una figura mucho más pequeña y delgada lo acompañaba. Cuando las dos personas se acercaron más a la casa, Ginny adivinó que la otra persona era Harry. De pronto su corazón dio un vuelco brusco. Harry estaba allí, cansado, herido y magullado, pero al fin y al cabo vivo.

Intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras tensas entre ambos. Ginny y Harry se miraron durante unos momentos y sus cabezas se formaba la imagen de aquel gran árbol del jardín de Hogwarts a cuya sombra se cobijaban dos jóvenes enamorado y abrazados.

Pero la repentina aparición del señor Weasley con George los hizo romper su mirada. La sorpresa fue aún mayo cuando notaron que a George le faltaba una oreja y una gran cantidad de sangre brotaba de donde debía de estar su oreja.

Por suerte no hubo más heridos graves, pero si más muertes. La verdad es que la desaparición de Mundungus, no le importaba demasiado como la muerte de Moody.

Después de que todo pasara, Ginny subió a su habitación. Se acercó a la ventana y se sentó ligeramente sobre la mesa. En la oscuridad, miró hacia la luna. Aún escuchaba el jaleo que había en toda la casa, de gente subiendo y bajando. Ahora se sentía un poco más aliviada, pero no lo suficiente. No sabía cuando iba a acabar todo esto, pero esperaba que fuera lo antes posible. Aunque eso era lo que quería, lo más probable era que pasaran meses y meses, incluso años. Lo único que tenía que hacer en esos momentos era mirara hacia delante, hacia una inminente guerra y luchar por todo y por todos.


	7. Añoranza

7.- AÑORANZA

El ambiente en King's Cross, en el andén 9 y ¾, no era igual al de los demás años. Las familias se despedían de sus hijos con un tono de miedo y tristeza. Además, el número de alumnos era más reducido de lo normal. Ginny arrastró su baúl buscando a sus amigos. Ese día sólo su madre iba a acompañarla a la estación, dado que sus hermanos tenían que trabajar al igual que su padre y los demás miembros de la Orden.

Encontró un compartimiento cerca del final del tren, entró y colocó su baúl en la rejilla de arriba. Salió a despedirse de su madre, quien desde hacía varias semanas estaba demasiado distante y triste.

- ¡Adiós cariño!- le dijo la señora Weasley abrazándola- Cuídate. Y si tienes algún problema no dudes en escribirnos- la señora Weasley se separó y cogió fuertemente las manos de su hija entre las suyas.

- Sí, mamá. Estaré bien- aseguró Ginny- Y prometo escribirte.

- Todas las semanas- ordenó ella.

- Siempre que pueda- dijo Ginny- Bueno vale, todas las semanas- se apresuró a decir ella ante la mirada de su madre.

Se oyó el pitido que indicaba que el tren iba a partir ya. Los estudiantes corrieron a entrar en el tren, y algunas se asomaban a las ventanillas agitando los brazos en señal de despedida.

- Mamá, tengo que irme- afirmó al ver que su madre no quería soltarle las manos.

- ¡Oh!, sí, claro. Entonces hasta las Navidades- dijo Molly volviendo a abrazarla- Y ten mucho cuidado.

Ginny volvió al compartimiento y se sentó junto a la ventana. El tren empezó a moverse y se fue alejando poco a poco del andén donde los familiares aún se despedían agitando los brazos. Algunos padres se echaban a llorar y se abrazaba.

La puerta se abrió y Luna entró con su baúl.

- Hola, te he estado buscando en el andén, pero con la gente no he podido localizarte- dejó su baúl al lado y fue a abrazar a Ginny.

- Sí, yo también lo he hecho- dijo- Oye, ¿has visto a Neville?

- No- contestó Luna sentándose enfrente de Ginny- Espero que no le haya pasado nada- añadió con tristeza. Tras unos segundo de silencio, Luna dijo- ¿Y tú? ¿Has sabido algo de…?

Ginny sabía que se estaba refiriendo a Harry, Ron y Hermione. Le dolía pensar en ellos, pero debía de hacer un esfuerzo.

- No- respondió fríamente. Luna la miró y comprendió que ella no quería hablar de ello, así que tuvo que pensar en otro tema de conversación. Pero antes de que volviera a hablar, Neville entró al compartimiento cargando con su baúl.

- Hola chicas- saludó- Lo siento, pero tuve que despedirme de mi abuela y no me dejaba irme, así que he tardado un poco más en buscaros. ¿Cómo estáis?

En Londres, concretamente en el numero 12 de Grimmauld Place, Harry se despertó esa mañana un poco inquieto. No había dormido bien esa noche, de hecho ni esa ni ninguna noche desde que huyeron de la Madriguera. Al despertar vio a Ron y Hermione profundamente dormidos en el salón. Estaban colocados en una posición que de haber tenido los ojos abiertos se estarían mirando fijamente. Harry supuso que se durmieron mirándose el uno al otro. De pronto sintió un sentimiento de felicidad hacia sus mejores amigo. Ellos se tenían el uno al otro, y él…no tenía a nadie. Salió del salón procurando no hacer ruido y subió hacia el piso de arriba. Se paró justo delante de la habitación que habían compartido Hermione y Ginny hacía dos años. Otra vez la imagen de Ginny apareció en su cabeza. No quería pensar en ella, por que cada vez que lo hacía tenia ganas de salir corriendo de aquella viaja casa y entrar de pronto a la Madriguera y gritarle a los cuatro vientos que la quería.

Siguió subiendo hasta la habitación de Sirius. Desde que encontró la carta de su madre, le encantaba encerrarse en esa habitación y leerla una y otra vez. Ojalá pudiera volver atrás en el tiempo y cambiarlo a su antojo, un tiempo en donde no existía Voldemort ni los mortifagos, donde en esos momentos estaría en el tren rumbo a Hogwarts junto a su novia abrazándola y sus amigos y sus padres habrían ido a despedirlo en su último año en la escuela.

Hacia la hora de la comida, la señora del carrito pasó por todos los compartimientos con su carrito lleno de cuantas cosas deliciosas pudieras imaginar. Si bien, Neville y Luna estaban impacientes de probarlas, Ginny no tenía mucha hambre.

Entonces de un momento a otro, el tren se detuvo con una terrible sacudida. Demetores, fue el primer pensamiento que llegó a la cabeza de Ginny, al igual que al inicio de su segundo año. Ese curso estuvo muy aterrada porque todo el castillo de Hogwarts estaba custodiado de dementores y cada vez que estaba próximos a ella, recordaba los sucesos que le ocurrieron el pasado año. Neville se levantó y salió al pasillo para mirar lo que ocurría. Muchos curiosos también se asomaban por sus respectivos compartimientos. En el extremos del vagó, Neville pudo ver a unas altas figuras encapuchadas que buscaban en cada compartimiento. Ginny se levantó del asiento y se acercó a Neville. Miró el pasillo y vio a aquellas personas aproximándose a ellos. De pronto, un sentimiento de terror le invadió el cuerpo, sabía porque estaban allí y sabía a quién buscaban.


	8. Valentía

8.- VALENTÍA

Neville se asomó al pasillo para asegurarse de que no había nada ni nadie que pudiera detenerlos. Estaban dispuestos a seguir adelante costara los que costase. El Ejército de Dumbledore, un poco más reducido que antes pero con igual o más motivación, había intentado por todos los medios impedir que los mortifagos se hicieran con el control de Hogwarts, aunque no habían tenido mucho éxito. Snape era el nuevo director de la escuela, cosa que enfadó a los alumnos de Gryffindor y también a la mayoría de Ravenclaws o de Huflepuffs, sin embargo los de Slytherin estaban encantados. Los hermanos Carrow se habían hecho con el control de la enseñanza y desacreditaban a los demás profesores. Hogwarts era un caos.

- Todo está despejado- dijo Neville haciendo un gesto con la mano para avisar a Ginny y a Luna.

Los tres chicos avanzaron lentamente hacia la estatua de la gárgola quien los dejó pasar sin pronunciar ninguna contraseña. Los tres subieron las escaleras hacia el despacho.

- Preparad las varitas- ordenó Ginny- Tenéis que estar muy atentos. Si os pasa algo por mi culpa, juro que no me lo perdonaré jamás.

- Tranquila- dijo Luna- Si estamos aquí es porque queremos y te vamos ayudar en todo. A ti y… a Harry.

- Tenlo por seguro que siempre vamos a estar a vuestro lado y si alguien muere en esto…

- Neville no digas eso…

- Y si alguien muere en esto…-repitió Neville haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de Ginny-… será algo justificado y por el bien de todos.

Ginny los miró y vio determinación en sus ojos. Comprendió que ellos eran verdaderos héroes de guerra. Héroes a los que no les asustaba la muerte si eso conllevaba el final de la guerra. Al contrario que Voldemort, quien permitía morir a sus mortifagos por él porque no les importaba en absoluto.

- Vamos- dijo Ginny y abrió la puerta del despacho.

Lo primero en lo que se fijó Ginny fue en que el despacho del director estaba igual que cuando ella fue allí en su primer año. Los extraños y asombrosos cachivaches seguían en su lugar, al igual que los numerosos retratos de antiguos profesores de Hogwarts dormidos o aparentemente dormidos. Avanzaron hacia la mesa del director y allí brillante y pulcra estaba la espada de Godric Gryffindor. La espada de Harry. Neville y Luna vigilaban de vez en cuando la puerta asegurándose que no venía nadie.

- Cógela y larguémonos de aquí antes de que nos pillen- apremió Neville- No quiero soportar otra tortura por parte de los Carrows.

Ginny asintió lentamente aproximándose a la mesa. Con las manos temblorosas agarró la espada y la levantó.

- Muy bien, señorita Weasley, ahora devuélvela a su lugar y no intente atacarnos porque entonces no nos quedará más remedio que torturas a tus cómplices.

Ella se giró y vio a Snape apuntándola con la varita y a los Carrows que agarraban a Neville y a Luna y también los apuntaban con la varita amenazadoramente.

- Esta espada no le pertenece- dijo Ginny rotundamente.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? ¿Quién te lo ha dicho?- se burló Snape- Acaso… ¿tu estúpido novio? No seas tonta niña. Tú no entiendes nada de lo que está pasando.

- Sé mucho de lo que está pasando, como por ejemplo que tú seas un traidor, que mataste a un hombre que confió en ti y engañaste a muchos que también confiaron en ti-Ginny dijo esas palabras con todo el odio y la rabia que había en su alma. Fulminó a Snape con la mirada y sus ojos castaños se encontraron con el vacío profundo de los ojos oscuros. Por un momento creyó que Snape estaba a punto de llorar, pero eso era algo imposible.

- Te repito que ni tú ni nadie lo comprende- dijo con calma pero con un poco de desesperación- Fuera de mi despacho todos. ¡Alecto!¡Amycus! Sacadlos de aquí y llevadlos a las mazmorras.

Snape se abalanzó sobre Ginny para quitarle la espada que aún llevaba en las manos. Ella forcejeó y se le cayó al suelo. Intentó cogerla pero Snape fue más rápido y al asirla y levantarla del suelo, la hoja de la espada hizo un profundo corte en el brazo de Ginny. Ella empezó a sangrar y se agarró el brazó fuertemente con la otra mano. Alecto la cogió por la túnica y la sacó del despacho junto a los otros.

La mazmorra era fría y lúgubre. Solo se escuchaba el eco del goteo de las cañerías. Ginny, Neville y Luna estaban encadenados por las muñecas a la pared de la mazmorra.

A Ginny le dolía todo el cuerpo y aún más el corte del brazo que no cesaba de sangrar y las sangre resbalaba por el brazo y acababa cayendo gota a gota al suelo. Los mortifagos la habían torturado con la maldición cruciatus, obligando a Neville y a Luna a presenciarlo. No tenían varitas para defenderse dado que se las habían requisado.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó Luna.

- No lo sé- respondió Ginny apenas sin aliento- Físicamente, estoy muy mal.

- Has sido muy valiente al enfrentarte a Snape de esa forma- dijo Neville.

- No. Vosotros sois los valientes por ayudarme en esto sabiendo lo terribles que pueden ser las consecuencias.

- Esta no es la lucha de Harry- dijo Neville- Es la lucha de todos. Y estamos dispuestos a jugárnoslo todo por ello.

Ginny miró a sus amigos y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban sonrió. Eso era la verdadera valentía.


	9. Lucha

9.- LUCHA

Ginny se encontraba en su habitación, en casa de tía Muriel, sentada en la cama y leyendo _El Profeta Vespertino. _Hacía unas semanas que sus padres la sacaron del colegio y la llevaron a ese lugar junto a Bill, Fleur y los gemelos. Leía atentamente todas las muertes y desapariciones del mundo mágico las cuales eran cada vez más frecuentes. Solo esperaba no leer el nombre de algunos de sus compañeros y amigos, pero sobre todo, de ellos… de él.

En ese momento, desvió la mirada del periódico y se levantó. Se dirigió a la ventana y miró el horizonte donde el sol estaba escondiéndose. De repente, una moneda dorada que había en la mesita de noche se iluminó y un mensaje apareció en el canto. Ginny la cogió y lo leyó: "Harry ha vuelto".

Bajó corriendo las escaleras hasta el comedor donde los demás estaban charlando sobre los terribles acontecimientos. Todos la miraron y de seguida supieron lo que había ocurrido.

Se apareció con Fred y George en Hogmeade, justo enfrente de Cabeza de Puerco. Fred abrió la puerta y vieron a Abeforth tras la barra. Entraron y él les señaló el retrato de Ariana. Recorrieron el pasadizo y un poco más alejado escucharon unas voces.

- ¿Hola?- preguntó George.

- Fred, George, Ginny- dijo la voz- soy Lee, voy con Cho.

Se aproximaron y los encontraron. Lee abrazó a Fred y George; y Ginny miró a Cho quien le dedicó un tímida sonrisa que Ginny respondió. Ya no podía guardarle rencor, ya no era la novia de Harry.

Avanzarón hacia delante y Fred alargó la mano y empujó la puerta. Lo primero que vio Ginny era una multitud de estudiantes entre los cuales supuestamente se encontraba Harry, pero ella no conseguía verlo. Al fin vislumbró una cabellera roja, la de Ron y a su lado estaba…

Ginny no pudo evitar sonreírle.

Caminaba junto a Luna por un pasillos desierto con las varitas arribas. Miraban a todos los lados, con los ojos bien abiertos y muy atentas. De repente una explosión a su derecha las hizo retroceder. Se cubrieron con los brazos para que las piedras no les golpearan. Varios mortifagos aparecieron entre los escombros de la pared destrozada.

- ¡_Desmaius_!- gritaron los mortifagos y ellas corrieron disparando hechizos a los mortifagos que las perseguían.

- ¡_Petrificus totalus_!- dijo Luna y dos mortifagos cayeron abruptamente.

- ¡Corre Luna!- gritó Ginny desarmado a los mortifagos.

Pero uno de ellos agarró a Luna por la muñeca y tiró de ella. El mortifago miró a Ginny con una sonrisa burlona y desapareció con Luna antes de que pudiera hacer algo.

- ¡Nooo!

En ese momento Neville apareció corriendo por el pasillo huyendo de un mortifago. Con un simple movimiento de varita se deshizo de él.

- Neville - dijo Ginny- Se han llevado a Luna. ¡Vamos!

Salieron corriendo escaleras abajo pasando por entre cientos de estudiantes que huyan despavoridos lanzando hechizos en todas direcciones. Y la vieron. El mortifago tenía a Luna acorralada contra una pared. La cogia por el cuello haciendo que ella apenas respirara y la apuntaba en la frente con la varita. Ella estaba indefensa pues su varita estaba tirada al pie de la escalera.

- ¡_Expelliarmus_!- gritó Neville con furia y la varita del mortifago salió volando por los aires. Neville lo apuntó firmemente- Suéltala. ¡AHORA¡

Este se rió sin soltarla. Neville se aproximó a él y antes de que al mortifago le diera tiempo a reaccionar, un rayo rojo dio de lleno en su pecho haciendo que cayera al suelo gritando de dolor.

Ginny se acercó a Luna y la abrazó.

- ¡Gracias¡- le dijo a Neville quien se acercó a abrazarlas.


	10. Amor

10.- AMOR

Harry se levantó de repente de su cama adoselada y se puso a rebuscar entre los cajones de su mesita de noche. Encontró al fin lo que buscaba. Salió del dormitorio y bajó a la sala común. Se acercó a la mesa y puso encima el trozo de pergamino y comenzó a escribir. Al terminar lo dobló por la mitad y se lo guardó en el bolsillo.

Salió por el hueco del retrato e intentando que no lo viese nadie bajó las escaleras, pasó rápidamente por el Gran Comedor, salió del castillo y se encaminó hacia la lechucería. Bueno, o lo que quedaba de ella. Había muy pocas lechuzas supervivientes, algunas tenían las plumas desordenadas y otras estaban tan cansadas que apenas se mantenían en pie. Harry eligió una lechuza pequeña de un color oscuro. Le tendió la nota y ella lo cogió con el pico y salió volando.

Harry la vio desaparecer y esperó. Esperó que llegara a su destino.

En el Gran Comedor se oían murmullos. Había grupos de personas que hablaban, otras que desayunaban en la mesa y otras que simplemente estaban ausentes y en silencio.

La ahora incompleta familia Weasley se encontraba en el extremo de una mesa, incapaces de decir palabra. Ginny apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de su madre y miraba hacia el frente sin ver nada. De pronto una pequeña lechuza entró y se dirigió hacia Ginny. Dejó la nota sobre su regazo y volvió a salir.

El sol ya estaba en todo lo alto y su luz llegaba hasta los lugares más recónditos del destrozado castillo. La torre de astronomía, la más alta del castillo, estaba en absoluto silencio. Unos pasos resonaban y Harry se dio la vuelta para ver de quien se trataba, aunque lo sabía. Ginny apareció en la torre y miró a Harry. Éste pudo apreciar que llevaba en la mano la nota. Su nota.

- Hola- susurró. Ella se fue acercando lentamente hasta que quedó al lado de la baranda, donde se apoyaba Harry.

Quería hablar contigo- dijo Harry- Pero no quiero que me digas nada. Déjame hablar a mí. Porque me ha costado mucho decidirme a decir esto y lo he estado pensando durante mucho tiempo. A decir verdad, durante meses. Desde que me fui o quizás desde que te dije que no podíamos continuar con...y… - se detuvo para tomar aire. Ginny lo miraba muy atenta con una expresión entre diversión y curiosidad. Harry continuó- Mientras he estado lejos, no ha habido ni un segundo que no pensara en ti. Me pasaba horas mirando el mapa del merodeador para asegurarme de que estabas bien. Y aunque, Ron me ponía enfermo con la radio, yo también albergaba esperanzas de no oír tu nombre- Ginny cambió su expresión y luchaba porque las lágrimas no escaparan de sus ojos- En todo este tiempo he descubierto cosas de ti pensando y recordando los momentos que hemos vivido y que nos quedan por vivir. Y he llegado a la siguiente conclusión. Hay diez cosas que odio de ti:

Odio que seas casi tan buena o mejor que yo en el Quidditch.

Odio que estés enamorada de otro hombre que no sea yo.

Odio que haya sido un imbécil por no haberme fijado antes en tí.

Odio que te hubieras decidido a olvidarte de mí.

Odio que no haya podido besarte en meses.

Odio que hayas pasado tanto miedo por mi culpa.

Odio haberme pasado horas y horas añorándote y pensando que quizás nunca te volvería a volver a ver.

Odio que te hayas arriesgado tanto por conseguir la espada para mí.

Odio que hayas estado expuesta al peligro de esta lucha por tu lealtad.

Pero lo que más odio de todo es que a pesar de esto… Te amo.


End file.
